


Where The Sun Meets The Sand

by CelestiaL0331



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Post-Game(s), Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestiaL0331/pseuds/CelestiaL0331
Summary: After his time on Danganronpa, Korekiyo Shinguji continues to travel the world and study, now trying to ignore his sister's pleas for friends. His next place of study is a beautiful island paradise, which a classmate happens to call home...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Where The Sun Meets The Sand

Korekiyo stepped off of his boat and onto the soft sand. A gentle breeze blew as he walked to the beach, towards the sound of laughter. It was... Warm here, but bearable, he decided. The wind helped. It made his hair billow behind him and made him squint ever so slightly as he reached the source of the musical laughter he had heard. Young children were playing about on the picturesque beach, chasing their friends about and hiding from each other behind the tall, green trees. A great deal of huts and structures covered the area, and all throughout the place were people of all heights and ages. They could be heard laughing and chatting excitedly. Korekiyo also noted beautiful, finely carved totems around the place. Clearly, these humans were gifted woodworkers. Before he could observe much else, however, something moved in front of him. His eyes widened as a spear was pointed at his throat. The owner of the weapon spoke, in broken Japanese.

"State your business." He demanded.

"To visit. Study. Is that alright?" Korekiyo asked, hoping not only that he would get a yes, but he would be understood.

"You..." The man said, through gritted teeth. More men with spears began to circle him like sharks.

"I can leave if I am unwanted. I was unaware of-" Korekiyo started.

"You committed a grave sin!" Another suddenly cried. "To harm an oracle is unforgivable."

"I... Beg your pardon? I fear you may have the wrong person." Korekiyo replied, nervously. "I have not done such a thing." He raised his hands defensively. This did not serve him well, as more spears were pointed at him.

"You dare deny it?" A third asked.

Korekiyo's mind went a mile a minute. He hadn't harmed anyone since... No, he must not think about that. He took a step back, noting that a few of the young children had stopped their play to peer at him with immense curiosity. He looked back to his aggressors. "P-Perhaps... I may request an audience with your oracle? Maybe then we can sort this out."

The warriors paused, speaking to each other in a tongue that Korekiyo did not yet understand. Finally, they lowered their weapons. Surrounding him, one of them gave a flick of the head. A universal gesture. One that typically indicated that one should follow. So that's what Korekiyo did. Walking through the buildings, he was treated to more distinctive architecture, and beautiful artwork. The group only stopped once, to let a group of women with delicately woven baskets pass. Sparing them a glance, Korekiyo saw that they were filled with colorful ripened fruits. Finally, they reached a grand pavilion, surrounded by closed curtains.

"Wait here." One of them ordered, before moving up the steps briskly, brushing aside the curtains, and going in. Korekiyo offered a courteous nod before continuing to look around. Observing the humans and what they did, as usual for him. Two women in lovely, colorful robes passed them. To his surprise, they each held what appeared to be a sharp knife.

"Excuse me." He asked the remaining men. "Is that a common occurrence?"

"Yes." One of them replied. "They are going to perform a very commendable deed. A blood sacrifice for God."

"Oh? How often does that take place?"

"Daily."

"I see." Korekiyo hummed, placing a hand on his masked face in thought. Before he could ask anything else, the one who had entered the pavilion exited it.

"You may see the oracle. If you are deemed worthy to stay, you may stay."

"Thank you." Korekiyo replied, in the warmest tone he could muster. Making his way up the wooden steps, he pulled open the curtain and stepped inside. The interior was lit brightly, making all the color within more vibrant. And there was a great deal of color! The insides of the curtains were delicately stitched with patterns in all colors of the rainbow. A rug beneath his feet was the same. There were art supplies along the back wall, with paints and sculpting tools of all kinds. Small cushions in many hues were placed on the floor in a circle. And sitting on one... Was a familiar face.

"Yonaga-San?" Korekiyo asked in disbelief.

"Mhm, mhm! It's me! Have a seat, Kiyo!" She replied cheerily, gesturing to the cushion directly across from her.

"Oh. Thank you." He replied, taking his seat where he was instructed. He kept a calm face, but within, he could hear his heart pounding as he busied himself with studying the rug more. No wonder he was accused of hurting the oracle! He had been in Danganronpa, and he killed the oracle! He tried to relax, but he dreaded waiting to hear what she might say. He did not have to wait long.

"Hm... God says we must... What is the phrase? Address the elephant in the room?" She asked, tapping her chin lightly.

"I believe that is the phrase, yes." He replied. He dared not say any more. However, he did finally force himself to look up. Angie was dressed largely similar to how she had been the last time he had seen her, except she now had two delicate pearl earrings in her ears. Interesting. Her ears did not appear to be pierced when he last saw her.

"Well then..." She replied, clasping her hands. "Angie does not have to ask what happened. She saw the aftermath of her death for herself. Why God willed for that to happen to her and Tenko, she does not know. But Angie does want to know..."

"Hm?" Korekiyo hummed, tilting his head.

"You killed Angie, showed no remorse, and now... You come to her island wishing to observe. So she wants to know why you think you have the right to waltz into her home and observe, possibly sending her people to God to be your Sister's friends!" She replied. Despite her cheery tone, a dark shadow came across her face as she spoke.

"In my defense," Korekiyo confessed. "I have not sent Sister any more friends since the game's completion. Furthermore, I was unaware that you lived here. But from what I have observed, your description of an island paradise seems to be quite accurate."

"Hm... But will you still try to send friends? God says that you very well could!"

"I... Do not wish to. Sister is unhappy about this, but she has elected to... Give me the silent treatment, as the saying goes."

"So... No murder? Promise Angie? Swear upon your own life?"

"Yes." He replied. "I do not mean any more harm."

"Alright, alright!" She cried, joyfully. "Then... God says there is only one more thing left to do! Angie will demand of you what you demanded everyone else!"

"And what might that be? To be allowed to observe?"

"Nyahaha! To apologize, of course!"

"A-Ah." He responded, feeling his heart sink. He hadn't heard that word since he and Sister had demanded it of everyone present at his trial. Of course, she had every right to demand it... But...

"God wills it!" Angie practically sang. "It is the very least you could do! Angie wants to hear it!"

"V-Very well..." Korekiyo replied, hugging himself tightly. "I... Am sorry for ending your life within the killing game."

Angie lightly tapped her chin for a moment, as if pondering whether or not this was adequate. "Hm..."

"Should I keep talking?" He asked sheepishly. Angie shook her head, still thinking. Despite being far taller than the artist, Korekiyo suddenly felt very small.

"God says that will be fine for now. Would you like Angie to show you around?"

The sinking feeling was suddenly relieved, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He nodded. "It would be nice to have a familiar face around."

"Sure, sure!" She replied, standing up. Korekiyo did the same. "And Angie can translate for you, too!"

"Ah, yes. That would be helpful." Korekiyo chuckled. "I will learn the language for myself eventually, but I fear I will need assistance for the time being."

"Righty-o!" She replied with a smile, practically bounding towards the exit. "Let's go!"

"Yes, of course." He replied, following. She held the curtain open for him with a smile, allowing him to exit before following. "And thank you for allowing me to stay." He added, making his way down the wooden steps.

"Nyahaha! Of course, of course! Angie is more than happy to share her traditions with people!"

"Kehehe... Very well. What shall we see first?"

"Ooh! God says you simply must see the blood sacrifice ceremony! Maybe you should give some blood to God, too! It is a privilege to do so!"

"You... Think I should?" Korekiyo asked, feeling a tad nervous.

"Yup!" She cried, suddenly grabbing his bandaged hand. "This way!"

"Very well- Gah!" He cried, as Angie practically dragged him away, giggling. As the breeze whipped through his hair, and they ran through the streets, he couldn't help but get the feeling that this was going to be a long, interesting stay.


End file.
